


Honour and pleasure

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Not betaed. Could be the beginning of a new series





	Honour and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Could be the beginning of a new series

  


Gaius had gathered the whole team in his office : vets, trainers, administrative officers and even the cleaning ladies.

“As you all know, we will welcome the Prince of Wales in our farm tomorrow. I’ve just met with the representant of the Palace and we discussed the schedule.”

Everyone was listening closely. It was not everyday that a small activity farm in Wales was visited by the Prince himself!

“So, Merlin, as the head vet, you’ll accompany me for the tour around the farm. We will show the Prince our main activities. It should last between 15 and 20 minutes. Then, his Highness will meet all the staff in the lobby. He’ll greet each of you.”

Merlin wasn’t really sure why the Prince was visiting their farm. It wasn’t like he had any kids to bring here and he was past the age for this kind of things. Gaius had told something about his image after some kind of scandal. Merlin didn’t read tabloids. 

“When you greet the Prince, you can bow but it isn’t mandatory. You need to be careful to what you say, though. You say ‘It’s an honour to meet your Highness’. Not it’s a pleasure or I’m happy or anything else.” 

Everyone nodded. 

“And of course you don’t talk first! Any questions?”

Nobody said anything.

“Alright. Now let’s make this place even more perfect for tomorrow!”

***

The next day, the farm was neater than it had ever been. Everybody was ready.

The Prince was on time, of course. He was surrounded by bodyguards. There was also a photographer and a PR. 

Gaius greeted them outside of the farm, they posed for a picture and came inside where Merlin was waiting for them.

“Your Highness, let me introduce you Merlin Emrys, our head veterinarian. He will accompany us for the tour.”

Merlin came closer and shook the Prince’s hand.

“Your Highness. It’s a pleasure to… Oh God… I wasn’t supposed to say that.” Merlin stuttered. “Sorry…. Hum… I…”

“It’s alright.” The Prince interrupted. “I’m not that obsessed with protocol.” He added with a smile.

Merlin smiled timidly in return.

“Let’s start the visit, please?” the PR guy asked.

***

During the visit, Merlin talked animatedly about all the animals they had in the farm when Gaius explained the different type of activities they organised.

It went smoothly… Apart from the fact that Prince Arthur ended the visit with a small hole in his tie due to a very affectionate bunny Merlin had put in his arms.

“Sir, it was an honour for me to visit your activity farm.” Arthur said, shaking Gaius’ hand.

He turned to Merlin then. 

“Merlin… It was a pleasure.”

Merlin was sure the Prince had winked at him before disappearing in his car. 


End file.
